Never Enough
by infamous123
Summary: -it was the day neither of them would ever forget...or forgive. It started with a rumor and ended with the breaking apart of a friendship that left one wounded and one scarred for life. What happens when fate brings them together for the very last time?


Never Enough

_Massie Block swore she would never forgive her former best friend, Alicia Rivera, for what she had done that fateful last day of June…but now, things are changing and fate is pulling them together. _

BOCD Hallway

September 14, Monday

Massie's Locker

7:47 A.M.

"Come on Massie, assembly starts in like…thirteen minutes," Kristen Gregory urged, twisting her long blond hair into a doughnut and bouncing in her navy blue Prada wedges. Massie Armani Block rolled her amber eyes and slammed her locker shut. She looked ah-mazing in a deep green halter top/dress from Alexander McQueen which offset her new tan, and skinny dark wash jeans and dark brown, rustic looking, strappy heels. She sighed and ran her fingers through her deep brown super long waves.

"Calm down, Kuh-risten," She snarled. "We still haven't seen Claire and Dylan, and there's no way they're going to find us once the assembly starts." Ever since Alicia had tried to publicly humiliate Massie, hurt her, and backstabbed her, she'd been short-tempered and bitchy. Kristen missed the old Massie, and she was pretty sure everyone else did to, especially Massie's boyfriend, Landon Crane.

"Ok ok," Kristen murmured. Massie sighed and took off down the hallway. Kristen struggled to keep up with her. Massie froze and Kristen could feel the sudden tension in the air as they came face to face with Alicia, Olivia, and two girls from the Heart-nets, Annabelle and Juliet. Alicia looked great, despite the scowl on her face. She wore her hair perfectly straightened and it hung perfectly over her shoulder. Her navy blue Ralph Lauren silk mini dress fit her petite frame nicely and her gold Betsey Johnson were gorgeous with the navy blue. Olivia looked almost as well in a light pink Versace sweater dress paired with boot cut medium wash True Religion jeans. Her blonde hair was pulled into a super high ponytail on the back of her small head.

Massie locked eyes with Alicia, and even Kristen could feel the fire radiating out of her best friend. But, if Alicia was scared, she never let on. She leaned on Olivia's shoulders and tossed her hair out of her light brown eyes nonchalantly.

"Hey Massie," She said smoothly, like nothing had happened. "You going to Derrick Harrington's party Friday night?" Massie bared her teeth as she gripped her crocodile skin Anna Sui clutch in her French-manicured hands.

"What's it to you?" She snapped. "Planning on ruining his party or something?" Kristen smirked, awaiting Alicia's reaction. Alicia shrugged her shoulders.

"Aren't you Derrick's ex-girlfriend?" Juliet snipped, her British accent undeniably adorable. "Didn't he dump you for your so called friend Dylan Marvil?" Annabelle, Olivia, and Alicia giggled as Massie reddened.

"Nope, we broke up long before he asked her out," Massie replied calmly, despite how much Alicia was humiliating her. "At least I've had a boyfriend." Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"Did you pull that insult outta your butt?" Massie ignored the jab and cocked her head as she surveyed Alicia.

"What makes you think you're going to Derrick's party?" She snarled, her eyes narrowed. Alicia smiled.

"Remember, Derrick's my best friend." Massie froze and anger racked her body. She wanted to slap Alicia, kick her in the stomach, drown her in the upstairs toilet, but she gripped her handbag instead, turned on her heel, and walked away.

U.S World History

September 14, Monday

B-15

1:45 P.M.

Claire Lyons played with her pink Paper mate eraser, barely paying attention to Mrs. Levine, their middle-aged US history teacher. Her blond hair was curled and framed her heart shaped face nicely, but she was distracted…by Cam Fisher.

After Massie and Alicia's big blowout, Alicia became extremely close with Derrick, Cam, Josh, Chris and Kemp and they hung out all the time. And lately, Cam had been ignoring her. Could he like Alicia? Even though she was with Josh? Claire side peeked at the raven haired beauty. She looked beautiful, as usual, and unaffected. She was leaning on one hand as her eyes stared vacantly out of the open window. Claire found herself admiring her former best friend and wondered if there was hope.

"Alicia Rivera, for the famous person project, you will be paired with Claire Lyons," Mrs. Levine announced, handing Alicia the assignment sheet, her lips pursed, ready for Alicia's reply.

"Why can't I choose my own partner?" Alicia shot back, shooting a glare at Claire. "I would rather work with someone else." Mrs. Levine breathed a sigh.

"I'm afraid you'll have to, I've already assigned partners to everyone, now find a place so you two can work for the remainder of class. Now." Alicia rolled her eyes but held her tongue. Claire's heart pounded as Alicia made her way to her desk.

"Hi," She said weakly, twirling a strand of blond hair around her index finger. Alicia ignored her and pulled a chair up to her desk.

"Let's just work," She said coldly, refusing to meet Claire's gaze. Claire wanted to make things right, even though the prospect of Massie and Alicia ever being friends was impossible. Even though Alicia had backstabbed her best friend, she still liked her…and wanted to be friends. Claire chewed on her bottom lip as she flipped threw her U.S. History book, searching for their person, Adolf Hitler. Alicia was less than helpful. She texted, played with her hair, and wrote notes in her reflective notebook, completely ignoring her.

"Do you know anything about Hitler?" Claire asked shyly. Alicia turned in her chair and smiled deviously.

"Yeah. Her name is Massie Block." Several students around the two of them laughed, and even Claire had to crack a smile. Besides…lately, it was kind of true. Claire shrugged and finally built up the strength to talk to Alicia.

"Leesh…I really miss you…" She whispered. "Can't me and you be friends?" Alicia blinked fast a couple of times and finally looked straight into Claire's blue eyes.

"Why would I be your friend?" She demanded. "You ditched me, along with Kristen and Dylan, for Massie Block, my enemy! I want nothing to do with any of you!" She turned away again, and Claire could see she wasn't angry, just upset.

"Listen-"

"No, you listen Claire Stacey Lyons," Alicia hissed under her breath. "You knew what a bitch Massie was becoming, and when I wanted to actually do something about it, you weren't there. Not you, not Dylan, and not Kristen. So, to be honest, you guys are the _last _ones I'd choose as my friends."

Claire chewed on her lip and finally whispered softly,

"What if I helped you overtake her…for good?"


End file.
